marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caleb Landry Jones
Caleb Landry Jones portrayed Sean Cassidy in X-Men: First Class. Significant roles *Jimmy Adler in Friday Night Lights (2008) *Jonesy in The Longshots (2008) *Caleb Sweetzer in The Last Exorcism (2010) Quotes *''"He was a real find, because I wanted the character to be slightly off, but where you couldn't really pinpoint what's off about him. There's some weirdness about him, and his doesn't have that in real life at all. He's the smartest guy."'' *''"He's going to be great in X-Men. I can promise you that. I can't wait. But it's going to be very different than this movie."'' *''"He gave us this CD where he had played all the instruments and written all the songs and recorded them himself, and I kid you not, it was one of the most amazing CDs you've ever heard. It's like Bob Dylan in his best times. So suddenly, we all were like, 'That's where that genius is lying. It's on the musical side. But you feel it with him."'' *Not really. Only his motives should be less developed. Not yet the man he is to become. *The character's appetite for a good party. *He learns to use most of his powers. This entails flight. *Not in the script but then again I haven't seen the completed film yet. *I felt it went absolutely terrible. *Only that he has trouble fitting in. *His naively destructive personality sprinkled with wit. *"I wonder how many people have said teleportation… That’s probably the best, I think. I’d be rich; I’d have travelled the world, possibly space. I could do all sorts of things with it." *All I knew was that it was the X-Men. I thought, 'What the hell are they doing auditioning a redhead? OK, I'll do my best.' I got the part and it's been brilliant. I've never been overseas - I've never been to Europe - and so that's amazing by itself. To be on a movie with such magnitude as this one is just absolutely amazing. I'm getting a chance I've never had before in my life. I'm getting to fly, which I've always wanted to do. I'm playing a superhero, which I've always wanted to do. Don't look like Spider-Man, don't look like Batman, so it's fantastic that there's one that I do look like, kind of. *Well he's got a supersonic scream. He learns how to fly in this movie. He learns how to melt objects. In the beginning all he really knows is how to break things - car doors I'm guessing, things like that. And he's got selective hearing. *What's the technical way of saying it? I'm trying to think of Hank McCoy's line when he explains it to me. He causes the sound waves... something about vibrations... I don't know the science behind it, but he can blow sh*t up and cause skulls to crack. *Everything except the skull cracking. It's a PG-13! *Very much so, yeah. When I got it, it was scary actually. In the comics it seems like they reinvent him over and over again. The question was, which one to do. He always has an Irish accent, but in the movie he doesn't. How much to take from each reinvention, how much to put in, that was the question. *Yeah. He's always pretty smart, it seems like. He's mostly good. The script definitely defines him more so than the comics do, because I've got to do what the script says. I try to add as much as possible. I know there's a love connection in the comics with Moira - played by [[Rose Byrne] in the movie], so I try to look at her just a little bit differently, you know, when I can. I know Mystique cuts my vocal chords later on - I don't know if they're going to do that in the movies, but therefore I make it a little bit so that if that does happen later on, for any of the fans watching, they can notice that. There's so much to take from the comics *Honestly, in my career it's something where I don't have a choice. I'll take whatever I get. But, yeah, I wanted to do something different and was very happy this was completely different. And hopefully after this it'll be something else completely different, too. *We'll see - it keeps changing. In the comics, someone would shout, 'Banshee!' He'd fly in and do something and then be gone for a little bit. And then 'Banshee!' He'd come back for a little bit, fly and scream at someone. There's not a whole lot of combat, I'd say. But every once in a while I'll come in and beat someone up. *Yeah, from really far away. I could just be sitting in a little cave and scream from there. *Yeah, it hasn't really dawned on me quite yet I don't think. Maybe, if I get on a Slurpee mug then it'll dawn on me. *Now that hasn't dawned on me completely, but my mind is already racing. I'm ready to be an action figure. I'd love that very much. And all the redheaded kids will get to go out and feel loved and be able to buy a redheaded action figure. Category:X-Men cast